


Доверчивый

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Доверчивость Вольфрама и его готовность сделать для Юури что угодно иногда приводят к странным последствиям





	Доверчивый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gullible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121786) by [batty_gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal). 



Вольфрам ворвался в кабинет Юури уже чем-то раздраженный и сунул ему под нос большой коричневый пакет.  
– На! Шори отдал их мне только сейчас и сказал, что не успевает отдать их тебе лично до отбытия. Надеюсь, результат тебе понравится.  
Юури растерянно посмотрел на него, но не успел ничего сказать, как Вольфрам продолжил:  
– Сам я их не видел, и видеть не собираюсь. Никогда. Временами я не понимаю тебя и твое упорное нежелание принять мою любовь – только лишь потому, что я мужчина! Но все равно надеюсь, что однажды ты полюбишь меня таким, какой я есть. И я стану таким, каким нужно, чтобы ты принял меня! Как бы унизительно это ни было.  
Не успел Юури спросить, о чем это он вообще, как Вольфрам бросил конверт ему на стол, круто развернулся и вышел.  
Сбитый с толку Юури открыл конверт и заглянул внутрь.  
Фотографии.  
Он вытащил их – и чуть не заработал инфаркт, разглядев, что там. К первому фото сбоку была прикреплена записка, так что он отцепил ее и начал читать. И в процессе чтения его лицо вытягивалось все больше и больше…  
 _«Ликуй, братишка! Я все-таки сделал это, хвала интернету! В нем можно отыскать что угодно, особенно отличные костюмы Сейлор Мун!_  
А еще тебе страшно повезло: у тебя есть тот, кто готов на самые ненавистные ему вещи во имя любви к тебе. Ты должен рассказать ему о том, что чувствуешь на самом деле, а то он ничего не знает, и поэтому слишком доверчив. Он согласился сразу же, как только я соврал, что ты всегда мечтал увидеть его в этом наряде, но боялся попросить».   
– Шори, ну ты и сволочь! – заорал Юури на весь замок. Он искренне понадеялся, что упомянутая сволочь все еще здесь и слышит его. Потому что еще до захода солнца Юури найдет его и устроит смачную выволочку. Если не убьет сразу, как только увидит!  
Да как у него хватило наглости так одурачить Вольфрама?  
Юури разложил фотографии по столу, одну за другой. Позы и костюмы отличались, но выражение лица Вольфрама оставалось неизменным.   
Несчастным.  
Зрелище Вольфрама, разодетого как кукла, ничего в Юури не изменило: он предпочитал Вольфрама парнем.  
И, как бы он ни злился, некрасивая выходка Шори преподала ему – немного экстравагантно, конечно – очень важный урок. Ему остро нужно было найти Вольфрама, остаться с ним наедине и поговорить по душам, как следует. Потому что если он этого не сделает, то никто не предугадает, во что Вольфрама втянут позднее – и, возможно, кто-то гораздо опаснее Шори.   
Юури потер виски: с каждой минутой голова болела все сильнее и сильнее. Он не отводил взгляд от фотографий, пребывая в слишком расстроенных чувствах и будучи не в силах отвернуться.  
«Надеюсь, результат тебе понравится», – сказал Вольфрам про эти снимки.  
Юури он совершенно не понравился.


End file.
